A day In The Life Of a Fictional Wrestler
by HeelJenn
Summary: Jenn is new to the wresting business.


_**Chapter 1: "The New Girl"**_

**Jenn: **Wow, it's so great to be here! I'm finally a WWE Diva!

**AJ: **Well as long as you love it. Did you see anyone you liked? You know as a boyfriend?

**Jenn: **Maybe… _(as she grins)_

**AJ: **Who? Is it Mike?

**Jenn: **No! Gross! It's Cody.

**AJ: **Woah! Have you talked to him yet?

**Jenn: **No. I'm too shy.

**AJ: **Well don't be. I'm sure he'll like you.

**Jenn: **Okay. Let's go find him.

**_(5 minutes later: AJ Lee & Jenn knock on Cody Rhodes' locker room door)_  
><strong>

**AJ:** Knock Knock! We have a new Diva here!

**Jenn:** H-h-h-i. I'm Jenn. _(As she giggles)_

**Cody:** Well hell. Welcome to the WWE!

**Jenn: **Thanks cutie _(she whispers)_

**Cody:** What was that?

**Jenn:** Oh nothing.

**AJ:** Well, we better get to our match. Later Cody.

**Jenn:** Do you want to hang out after Smackdown, Cody? I mean with AJ too?

**Cody: **Yeah, sounds like fun.

**_(Cody watches their match and falls for Jenn.) _**

***After Match*  
><strong>

**Cody:** You girls ready?

**Jenn & AJ:** YEAH!

_(As they walk down the street)_

**AJ: **I think he likes you Jenn!

**Jenn: **I know. My heart is fluttering right now! eek!

**AJ: **Weirdo! ha ha!

**Cody: **So, Jenn, seeing anyone special?

**Jenn: **Only you baby _(she whispers)_

**Cody: **What?

**Jenn:** Nope, you?

**Cody:** Ah. Well I was going to ask this girl out.

**Jenn:** Oh. I see.

**Cody:** Yeah, I think I'll do it now.

**Jenn:** Okay. _(as she looks sad.)_

**Cody:** Do you want to go out with me Jenn?

**Jenn:** YES!

**AJ: **_(shocked and happy)_ Aw! Well kiss her!

**Cody:** Jenn, may I kiss you?

**Jenn:** _(giggles)_ yeah!

***ONE MONTH LATER***

**Jenn: **Bye hon, I'll miss you.

**Cody: **Bye babe. See you after the tour.

_(Cody kisses Jenn then leaves for World Tour)_

**Jenn: **Gotta call AJ!

**AJ: **_(on phone) _Yeah, I'll be right over.

_(AJ over Jenn's apartment)_

**Jenn:** I think I'm pregnant.

**AJ:** What? How? Who?

**Jenn:** Well, me & Cody..

**AJ:** well I know that part! I mean how do you know?

**Jenn:** Well it might not be Cody's.

**AJ:** What?

**Jenn:** Yeah. I hooked up with another wrestler a week after Cody and I met. Please don't tell him.

**AJ:** I won't. But you didn't do any thing right?

**Jenn:** Well.

**AJ:** BUT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT? _(as she gets a little upset)_

**Jenn:** um. uh.

**AJ:** Jenn! How could you? Cody loves you. Who was it?

**Jenn:** Um, is my phone ringing?

**AJ:** Who was it? And your phone is NOT ringing!

**Jenn:** Heath.

**AJ:** Oh my gosh. As Zack Ryder would say: "Are you serious bro?"

**Jenn:** Well sorry. I made a mistake. I'm leaving WWE anyway.

**AJ:** Then what? End your wrestling career?

**Jenn:** No. TNA called. They offered me a contract. I accepted it and I'm leaving next week.

**AJ:** How will you tell Cody?

**Jenn:** No idea.

***3 Days Later, Cody returns***

**Jenn: **Hey baby! I'm NOT pregnant!

**Cody:** I didn't know you were..

**Jenn:** Long story. Anyway, guess what?

**Cody:** Okay, what?

**Jenn:** I'm going to TNA in two days!

**Cody:** What? Whay?

**Jenn:** They offered me a contract. I accepted_ (as she says happily)_

**Cody:** What about "us"?

**Jenn:** There can still be an "us".

**Cody:** No cheating.

**Jenn:** I won't.

***Tuesday. Time for Impact.***

**Christy Hemme:** The following contest is a Tag team Knockouts match. Introducing first...

**Jenn:** This is it!

**Christy:** Madison Rayne and the Knockouts Champion, Gail Kim! And their opponents, the team of Mickie James and..

**Taz:** What is this!

**Christy:** Girl Dynamite!

***10 Minutes Later***

_(Cody calls Jenn and tells her he watched the matched. Meanwhile, Jenn got invited to Matt & Jeff Hardy's party)_

***At The Party***

**Jeff:** Hey everyone, this is my girlfriend, Jenn.

**Reby:** Hey girl!

**Jenn:** What? I'm not his..

**Jeff:** Let's film some sh** for The Hardy Show!

**Jenn:** But but...

_( The next morning, Jenn finds herself next to Jeff.)_

**Jenn:** It's great to be back.. Crap.

**Jeff:** Hey baby.

**Jenn:** I gotta go home. Peace!

_(Jenn walks in her apartment to find both Cody and Jeff who arrived before her there.)_

**Cody:** Hey. _(He says angry)_

**Jeff:** Hey.

**Jenn:** Uh. Hi guys.

**Cody:** Care to explain?

**Jeff:** It's the explanation we've been waiting for.

**Cody:** What? Never mind. Jenn, you lied.

**Jenn:** No. Jeff thinks we're dating. But we're not.

**Jeff:** Yes we are. As of last night.

**Cody:** It's time for us to break up. Later Jenn. Bye Jeff.

**Jenn:** Who cares anyway? Heath didn't mind at all. Later.

**Jeff:** Now it's Us, baby.

**Jenn:** No Jeff. There is NO us. I'm with no one. I lost the one person I truly love. We all make mistakes. I want Cody Runnels back. No one else. (she says crying)

**Jeff:** I lied anyway. I just did it for publicity. Sorry. I'll tell Cody to be with you. He loves you anyway.

**Jenn:** No Jeff. It's to late. But thanks anyway. _(They hug)_

**Cody:** It's not to late. I love you Jenn.

_(Cody was standing outside the door during their conversation. He heard everything.)_


End file.
